1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing involving the speech recognition technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium storing a computer program for implementing the information processing apparatus and method, which allow a plurality of electronic apparatuses to be controlled in an integrated manner by a single speech recognition apparatus using an integrated user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speech recognition technology is being more often incorporated in apparatuses for controlling electronic apparatuses. Such apparatuses recognize speech commands, i.e., words and phrases uttered by the user, and determine corresponding commands for controlling the electronic apparatuses.
By way of example, in a car navigation apparatus incorporating the speech recognition technology, when the user inputs, for example, “Shinjuku” as a speech command to a user interface device such as a microphone, the car navigation apparatus analyzes the speech command in an speech recognition apparatus incorporated therein, and thereby recognizes that the speech command indicates Shinjuku, the name of a particular are in Tokyo. Then, the car navigation apparatus, in accordance with a predetermined program, determines the best route from the current position to Shinjuku.
However, in the above case, each electronic apparatus includes a dedicated speech recognition apparatus which individually receives speech commands from the user. Thus, in order to control a plurality of electronic apparatuses using speech commands, the corresponding number of speech recognition apparatuses are required, which is often not feasible.
In order to solve the above problem, it has been proposed that the speech recognition apparatus be provided on a network. Still, according to the approach, each electronic apparatus must be individually provided with a user interface device such as a microphone, failing to achieve an integrated user interface.
Furthermore, in order to install new electronic apparatuses, new speech recognition apparatuses and user interface devices must also be provided correspondingly.
In addition, speech commands from the user are individually received in the respective speech recognition apparatuses incorporated in each of the electronic apparatuses, inhibiting integration of the user interface and integrated control of a plurality of electronic apparatuses.